Edge of Destruction
Edge of Destruction is the thirty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. Synopsis Lance finds out a shocking revelation about his sister. Plot Curtis is walking and sees shifters attacking a child. Curtis saves the child and the child begins to follow him. Nicole is stalking him. Matthew and Lance search for Brett who has gone missing. Lance suspects that Jennifer has him when they see the crate and the bomb missing. They find the paper she dropped and sees that it’s a blueprint for a mind implant machine. They begin to think that Jennifer may have had her body and mind taken over by a shifter or someone. They get a message from her saying that they have to give up all their drivers and she will allow the humans to live in the world of shifters. Walsh tells Matthew, Terry, and Lance to give them their drivers and retrieve the Scorpion driver, not knowing that Matthew already has it. Curtis returns to Jeremy, and sees that Jeremy is depressed. Curtis notices that the child followed him and asks the child where his parents are. The child says that his parents were killed by NEO. It’s just him and his sister. He asks what the child’s name is and the child says Morgan. He then tells the child to walk back to his home, but Jeremy tells Curtis to take him there. Curtis hesitates but takes him. Matthew, Lance, and Terry take their drivers to Jennifer and gives them Brett back. However, she puts them in a fire. She then tells her troopers to shoot them. Curtis and Morgan make it to his house, but sees that Nicole has Morgan’s sister hostage. She tells him to give up the child. He asks why. And she says that it’s none of his business. He then says that the boy isn’t, but she is. She then tells him that the boy is a shifter. Curtis says she’s lying, but forces Morgan to transform. He notices the he looks different from other shifters, but she says that Curtis doesn’t care about shifters. He then threatens to kill Morgan and says that no shifter’s life is worth it. But he then says that every child deserves a chance at life and attacks Nicole. He then tries to rider kick her, but she retreats. Morgan’s sister thanks her for saving them and returning Morgan. Curtis says nothing and looks at Morgan. He tells him that he knows about the Firsts and says that the innocent deserve to live. He gives Morgan his necklace and says to himself that some rules are meant to be broken. Matthew and the others are about to be blasted and their driver get out of the fire and saves them. They reveal that the drivers are indestructible. They fight the shifters and Lance fights Jennifer. He grounds her and tells him that if he kills her, his sister will die. Lance is shocked that Hannah is still alive.